the world breaker
by Potternatzu
Summary: Summary: After Darqesse leaves to the other dimension they thought they were safe but in a spate of boredom a fourth year Harry Potter reads a book in the library that leads to him learning his true name and becomes the new world breaker. Watch the rise of Agares.


Summary: After Darqesse leaves to the other dimension they thought they were safe but in a spate of boredom a fourth year Harry Potter reads a book in the library that leads to him learning his true name and becomes the new world breaker. Watch the rise of Agares.

 **A.N. I am so sorry I have seemed to lost my muse for The New Rise of D'Hara but after reading the Skulduggery Pleasant series once again I have gained a muse for a Harry Potter Skulduggery Pleasant crossover hope you all like it. Potternatzu**

 **Chapter 1: Finding a true name**

Fourth year Harry Potter was lay in bed bored his name had just come out of the goblet of fire and his friends had abandoned him and now here he was lay in his bed bored and untired, his mind drifted towards the library more especially the restricted section, no one knew this but Harry was smart very smart, he just hid it from everyone especially Hermione as he knew she would be jealous of how clever he actually was, as he was bored he decided to head to the library to see if he could find anything to read to put him to sleep.

Harry grabbed his invisibility clock and slipped silently out of the dorm towards the library, once he reached the library it was no trouble gaining access to the restricted section. As he wondered the shelves a book caught his eye and he pulled it out he saw the title _a guide to finding your true name_ , his mind flashed back to a previous lesson with professor moody about how finding and binding your true name to yourself protected you from the imperious curse as well as unlock your full potential with magic. Excitedly he moved over to one of the tables in the room and cautiously opened the book, as the last time he was in here one screamed drawing Mr. Filch and causing him to run and hide, luckily it didn't scream and he read the first page:

 _The way to find and bind your true name has been lost to many since the rise and fall of Darqesse who due to finding her true name became close too godlike and almost destroyed the world but thanks to sensitives and her human side (Valkyrie Cain) as well as the well-known Detective Pleasant, they managed to trick her and cause her to travel to another dimension nothing is known of her fate after she left but many believe she died others believe she is still alive and fighting the beings in the dimension she travelled too, but that is a different story this book is about finding and binding your true name to yourself to both enhance and protect yourself._

Harry didn't know who the people were who were mentioned but he didn't care as he read the last line on enhancing his power as well as protecting himself from the tournament as well as Voldemort, he quickly turned the page to the next one and began reading in earnest, by the time he finished he knew of the spell to reveal his true name to himself as well as the one to bind it, now all he needed was somewhere to perform them without anyone knowing, as he was thinking it over he had a sudden flash of inspiration and called "Dobby" and small crack sounded and an overly excited house elf appeared "Master Harry Potter Sirs called for Dobby?" Harry nodded "do you know of anywhere in Hogwarts that I can perform these spells without anyone knowing?" he said showing Dobby the spells he was wanting to do, Dobby's eyes widened comically "y-y-y-you w-w-w-wish to d-d-d-do the t-t-t-true n-n-n-name r-r-ritual m-m- Master Harry Potter Sirs?" he stammered out, Harry frowned and said "I thought they were just spells why you think they are a ritual?" Dobby looked nervous and looked to the floor before stating "that's because there is a ritual that can be done instead but it is painful but rewarding master it raises the amount of power you gain from the spells by 20 times Master Harry Potter Sirs." Harry gaped at the nervous elf "what do you mean it raises the power gain by 20 times?" If anything Dobby looked even more nervous "what Dobby means by that master is that it binds it to your soul and causing the source of magic to focus on you as you are doing the ritual." Harry looked at the elf thinking about what he said and replied "Okay Dobby I will do the ritual version do you know where I can do so? Without anyone finding out preferably" Dobby nodded so quickly it looked as if his head might fall off "yes Master Harry Potter Sirs all of Hogwarts elves know of a place I can take you if Master Harry Potter Sirs allows it" Harry nodded and stood from his chair "Okay Dobby lets go" Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and in a blink they were gone and landing in a room looking strangely bare of anything but markings on the walls and floor "where are we Dobby?" Harry asked "we's be in the come and go room Master Harry Potter Sirs it takes the shape of whatever you need." Harry nodded and looked around "And in this case that would be a ritual chamber if my guess is right, but how would I know which is the ritual for the true name as the book didn't tell me that way." He stated as soon as he had finished speaking a book appeared in front of him, he went over and looked at the title it read _rituals of all types by D. Rnye_ Harry slowly opened the book and found the contents it read:

 _Unlimited Health ritual_

 _All Languages ritual_

 _Water breathing ritual_

 _Blood adoption ritual_

 _True name ritual_

Ah ha there it was he quickly turned to the correct page and began to read

 _To whomever is planning to do this ritual you have been warned the pain is known to be almost unbearable I have only ever performed this ritual once to another being and they screamed the entire way through due to the pain of the ritual if you do continue to do the ritual you have been warned._

The page continued to outline the ritual and how to perform it on both others and themselves, Harry blanched a little at some of the things mentioned but his determination won out and he continued to read and learn the ritual to its fullest.

Soon it was time and he started to carve to runes into his chest without stopping from the pain as stopping would have had dire circumstances upon himself and anyone in the room with him at the time, once the last rune was carved they seemed to sink into his chest and wrapped themselves round his heart showing his true name to him as well as binding it to his soul, Harry stood wondering why it was said to be painful when he had only a little pain during the carving of the runes, then it hit him the pain was intense he screamed till he voice gave out then he screamed some more power surged in the room and a shockwave of magic pulsed out as he passed out on the floor from the pain.

Elsewhere in the Headmasters office alarms were blaring an unknown wave of magic had just hit the school almost tearing down the wards as it did so luckily they had held as they had for over a millennium the headmaster looked around trying to work out what had caused such a wave or the alarms to start wailing loudly, with a wave of his wand he returned silence to the room, "I will find out about it tomorrow I have things to plan." He said to himself, Fawkes watched as the headmaster left the office _that manipulative old fool doesn't know what's coming but me and my brothers and sisters do and we will welcome him with open arms before he destroys this world once and for all_ Fawkes trilled to himself as black lines like veins spread across the phoenix's body.

Back in the come and go room Harry stirred and sat up "what... what happened?" he said out loud suddenly he heard Dobby's voice from his left "Master Harry Potter Sirs yous did the true name ritual and it worked your true name is with you." Harry looked at the small as he stood "wow I can feel the power it's unbelievable, oh and Dobby it's no longer Harry Potter my name my true name is Agares."


End file.
